Accessories
Here are a few items you'll need to go along with your kit, as well as a few optional ones. Charger You’ll need a charger for your batteries. Even the cheap chargers do the job, but a nicer one is faster and safer and will last longer. Several to choose from here. Batteries I use (and highly recommend) the Panasonic CGR18650CH hybrid battery. I’ve been using the same 5 batteries for almost 10 months now and I still get excellent performance. Each battery still lasts me ~90% of a waking day. I carry one spare in my case and I'm never without power. Two batteries are enough to get you started, at least 3 will be convenient to cycle through. For the Provari at least, make sure you get the button-top version and not the flat-top. This choice depends upon your particular PV choice. Of course, always confirm your battery brand/model/type choice is appropriate for the PV you choose before deciding. Case If you’re going to run multiple DCTs, you’re going to need a case to carry them with you. I use this large eGo case. As you can see with my kit, it can fit 8 tanks and an extra battery. I can actually squeeze in another tank beside the battery and even another one between the two rows of 3, but it then closes really tight and makes me a bit nervous for my glass tips. So, 11 tanks can be done…but is probably pushing it. The case is actually quite tight to close with this much stuff in it when you first use it. However, after a week or two, the hinge and zipper stretch a bit and it’s snug, so nothing moves around inside, but it’s not too tight. This case comes in camo, if that interests you. Ali-baba has a bunch of colours, so they’re out there even if most sites only have the black ones. I haven’t looked too hard. There are a few smaller sizes of these cases that will hold varying numbers of tanks. Of course, you can use other cases, but these ego ones have the nice elastic pockets that perfectly fit everything. I think the eGo metal label can be removed, but I never bothered. Captivape has the red and blue ones, too. Drip tip This particular drip tip (or this one) is absolutely essential to running this setup. It will become clear during the tank assembly tutorial why they are necessary. They will greatly extend the life of your DCT caps' o-rings and make filling and refilling much easier. You only need 1. I’m sure other tips will do the job. They just have to be able to 1. pass through the tank cap holes and 2. fit flush with the top edge of the carto. Even better, either of these tips actually work very nicely as a drip tip on these cartotanks. So, you can use it as a normal tip when you’re not using it in the tank assembly process. Just make sure you rinse it out before you start. As far as what drip tips to actually *use* with your cartotanks, I recommend any tips that fit *snugly* into cartos. A snug fit is good because some of the tanks are able to spin freely around the carto. So, in order to screw the carto into the threads tightly, you need to use the drip tip. Often, putting lateral pressure onto the tip while turning is more than enough to grip the carto and screw it in tightly. Trippy Tips The tips I “recommend” are quite pricey and they are often in short supply. (There are 35 available as of Nov. 18) They make a new batch once a month or so. shapes_image.png colors_image.png designs_image.png All of my drip tips are hand-blown pyrex art tips from Trippy Tips. They are perfectly snug, but are inserted and removed with ease. The glass is also great because it doesn’t heat up in your mouth as fast as a metal tip during heavy vaping, they clean very nicely, and they don’t scratch or chip. (I broke one tip a while ago by dropping it from chest-height onto hard tile floor… so be careful with them) The tips are $25-$35 each, though. I acquired mine over about 6 months, one at a time, so the price tag didn’t hurt as much. But as far as drip tip performance goes, they can’t be beat. The double o-ring design is what gives it its snug fit. There are other pyrex drip tips out there for somewhat cheaper. Have a look around if you’re interested. Carto “condoms” for filling The “condom" method for filling a carto is the best IMO. Especially for these pre-punched cartos since the punched hole lets air escape the polyfill and the fill happens very fast and without spillage. Somewhat ironically, the specific “condom” you need can only be found on these Boge 35 mm cartos . These cartos come with one short and one long condom. The long one is what you need. My advice is to spend $5 and buy a 5 pack of these and harvest the long rubber condoms. Once you have these caps, don’t lose them or you’ll have to buy more Boge cartos. They can be washed by working them in your fingers under dripping water. And that’s it You don’t need anything else for this setup. You don’t need any tools. You definitely don’t need any “Carto Tank Filling Tools”. These two tools can help with the U-DCT and pyrex tank, but are not necessary if you're careful. With the one of the right, you have to go very slowly. And the bottom ends up covered in juice. This one works, but it ends up covered in some wasted juice They’re ultimately unnecessary once you get the hang of filling tanks… especially with the regular DCTs with the removable caps (you don’t actually remove them to fill, just tilt the carto out of the way….more on that later). Tank filling is super easy without any tools or syringes as you’ll see in the tutorial at the end of this guide. If you really think you need extra holes in the carto, you can use this hole punch or you can get this handy tool from a hardware store. It’s what I used back when I punched holes. You probably won’t need them or need to punch holes, though. I recommend that you don't. < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: How do I vape them effectively? >